Anything' means 'Anything'
by The Fwee
Summary: She said that she would do anything to get him, but how much does she mean that? Apparently, a lot. CS, not very 'actiony' yet but will build up in later chapters. OC madness and slight craziness. Rated because I stink at rating.
1. Prologue

**_Hahahaaahahahaha!  
_****_Hiyas!  
_****_Okay, I know I should be working on my stories, but I just had to write this!  
Oh, and if I seem, oh, I don't know, a bit crazy, just know I'm on a SUGAR HIGH!  
_****_WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
_****_Heheeheheheehe!  
_****_YAYAYAYAYAY!  
_****_Okay, now onto the storryyyyy!  
Disclaimerrrrr: I own nothing. NOTHING! NOW BACK AWAY! *beats up savage lawyers with a leek)_******

'Anything' means 'Anything'

Prologue

**Luna's POV**

There she was. Acting all 'sweet' and 'innocent'.

Tch, it's nothing but a lie, a cover, a façade, a… I'm running out of words… Anyway, it was fake.

She was smiling and flirting with _him_, can't even get it through her head that _he doesn't like her_.

All of her attempts to get him to notice her, all of those flirty comments, all of the praises.

Pointless.

Heh, almost forgot. You don't know who I am, do you? Tch, I guess I should introduce myself.

The name's Lunesta Trinity, but you can call me Luna. I'm sixteen years old and I'm a very good coordinator if I do say so myself… and I _do_. I have silver hair, not grey, _SILVER!_ It gets a bit annoying when people start calling me 'old lady' and such.

Ah, but I'm getting off topic… what was I saying?

Oh yeah, anyway, I have grey, almond shaped eyes and rosy cheeks that shine against my peachy skin. I'm just a bit shorter than average in height, but that never matters. Um, what else… heh, I can't think of anything. So, let's get back to what was happening.

As I said before, I watched her cling to his arm almost desperately as he tried to escape. I smirked in amusement; it was rather funny watching him try to fight her off. Eventually, he managed to get away with the excuse that he was going to go watch the other contestants. I watched as she looked after him wistfully, I had had enough.

I walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder; she spun around quick as an Arcanine. When she saw it was me, she scowled, conveying her deep annoyance.

"Ugh," she said, lightly shuddering, "it's _you_." I smirked at this, me and her… we don't really get along very well.

"Yeah, it's _me_." I responded in a mocking tone, she scowled deeper.

"Why can't you bother someone else, granny. I'm busy working on my plans to wo-" I cut her off, angry at the 'granny' comment.

"Listen, I know he doesn't like you, he knows he doesn't like you, _everyone_ knows he doesn't like you, so why don't you just give it up?" I said coldly, my whole aura emanating evil.

"Because he _will_ like me, no matter what I have to do, Drew will be mine." She said coldly, huffing and stalking off. I sighed as I watched her look for Drew.

_Ugh_, I thought to myself, _of his entire group of stalker fangirls, Brianna is the worst._

And with that thought, I walked off to find a certain green-haired coordinator with a fetish for roses, most likely with a sapphire blue-eyed coordinator with a Beautifly.

Little did I know, when Brianna said she'd do anything, she meant it.

Even if she had to kill.

**_Ooooh, cliffieeee!_**

**_Drew: Shouldn't you be working on your other fics?_**

**_Me: Weeeellll, you see, I was but then I got this idea for a story but now that I've written it out it's not as good as it was in my head so I'm not sure if I want to continue it or not._**

**_May: Am I in this one?_**

**_Drew: No, of course not May. Jynxite was talking about some other blue-eyed coordinator with a Beautifly… OF COURSE YOU ARE!_**

**_Me: YAY! ICE CREAM!_**

**_Luna: Please excuse Jynxite, she's on a sugar high and… well… let's just say a person with A.D.H.D. on a sugar high isn't exactly… coherent._**

**_Drew: When is she?_**

**_Luna: Good point._**

**_Me: DANCE OF THE FLYING MONKEYS! *starts dancing weirdly*_**

**_Luna: Okay then… um, Jynxite would appreciate it if you would take the time to just click the button at the bottom of the page, and tell her if she should keep it as a oneshot, or if she should make it into a story._**

**_Me: I HAS DE POWER OF ANIMEEEEEE! FEAR M- *faints*_**

**_Luna: What the… *sees Drew with a tranquilizer gun*_**

**_Drew: What? She was getting out of hand._**

**_May: THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHO- *faints*_**

**_Drew: Ahhhh, peace and quiet._**

**_Luna: You do realize that you just shot the love of your li- *faints*_**

**_Drew: Muahahahahaha, none can defeat the awesome power of DREW!_**

**_Me: *Suddenly springs up* Dun, dun, dun duuuuuuh!_******

**_Drew: What the…?_**

**_Me: Okay then, please reviewwwwww!_**

**_Drew: …I still can't believe it didn't work…_**


	2. Jealous?

_**Hiiiiii!  
I decided to make this into a story; I'm kinda thinking it's a bad idea now, though…  
**__**Because, well, I already have three stories in progress…  
**__**But I just couldn't resist!  
**__**Also, most of this story is either going to be in Luna's POV, May's POV or Meggie's POV.  
**__**Occasionally I'll throw in some Brianna or Drew, maybe even someone else…  
**__**But anyway, I've been itching to write this!  
**__**So, here's the first chapter of;**_

'Anything' means 'Anything'

Chapter One: Jealous?

**May's POV**

"…And that was contestant 15, May. Next up is contestant 16, Jain from Yukan Town." The MC announced as I left the stage, bowing.

"Well, well, well May, that performance wasn't half bad." A familiarly smug voice said from behind me. I sighed and turned around.

"Drew." I said flatly, ignoring the insult hidden in his words. Drew had his oh-so-famous smirk plastered on his face.

"In the flesh." Drew said, flicking his hair as usual. I rolled my eyes at him and continued on my way to the coordinators lounge, I heard Drew following me.

"Would you stop following me?" I asked him as politely as I could.

"Would if I could, May, but I'm going this way too." He said smugly, falling into step with me. He looked around the hallway quickly before lowering his voice to a whisper, "and I need an excuse to get away from my stalker fangirls."

I giggled, amused by the freaked out look on his face. Drew glared at me.

"It's not funny!" He hissed, walking quickly into the coordinators lounge, I blinked in surprise, we were there already? I shrugged and followed him in, sitting down on one of the convenient couches in there, looking up at the screen to check out the competition.

"Next up is our final contestant; please welcome Meggie from Alto Mare!" The MC said, Alto Mare huh? Didn't Ash say something about going there once? I think it was something about a gem called the 'Soul Dew' and Latias and Latios. Well, it's never boring with Ash around…

The girl walked up onto the stage, she looked around my age. She had dark brown hair that reached just beyond her shoulders, she was about my height, and she had grey-blue eyes that seemed like they were made out of mist. Meggie smiled brightly and threw up a pokéball.

"Crystal, I call." She said sweetly, an Espeon popped out from the pokéball and flipped in midair, using psychic to stop itself about a foot from the ground.

"Swift," Meggie said, Espeon opened its' mouth and stars popped out, the Espeon's eyes glowed and the stars started moving in some sort of extravagant dance.

"Now use shadow ball." Meggie called, flipping out of the way of the stars, the Espeon shot off multiple shadow balls, each one going to a star and dancing around it. The audience watched in awe.

"Now finish it up with Thunder!" Meggie said, spinning around the stars and their partners. The Espeon started to crackle with electricity, it let it all out and aimed it at the stars, causing them to explode and hit the shadow balls, which also exploded, creating shining fireworks. The crowd cheered loudly at this and Meggie bowed.

"Wow, what a beautiful display of the powers of the psychic. Let's see what the judges thought!" The MC said, the screen changed to show the different judges.

"An elegant display of darkness and light combining in a unique dance." Mr. Contesta said, a 9.5 appeared on his screen.

"Wonderfully remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo said as usual, a 10 appeared on his screen.

"It was very pretty, and not over-the-top either." Nurse Joy said, a 10 appeared on her screen as well. Meggie smiled and waved one last time before running off the stage.

"Well, there you have it, folks. Meggie has gotten a 29.5 making her the leader in the competition. Now we'll show the 8 coordinators that will be facing off in the second round!" The MC said, faces slowly started appearing on the screen as I bit my lip in anticipation.

_Okay, there's Meggie first… heh, Drew's fourth, and… yes! I'm in!_I thought to myself, smiling as my face appeared on the screen. The faces then shuffled up to show who was against who in the first round, Drew was up against that guy named Jain and I was up against a guy with a Houndoom. My battle was last so I settled into the seat, watching the battles.

They progressed quickly and before I knew it, it was my turn. I ran out on stage and listened to the MC explaining the rules. I quickly took out Wartortles pokéball, using a type advantage.

"Let the battle… begin!" the MC called, both me and the other trainer threw out our pokéballs.

"Wartortle, on stage!" I called out; Wartortle appeared in a burst of light and called his name.

"Houndoom, let's go!" My opponent called, his Houndoom appeared in a burst of light. "Use shadow ball!"

"Use ice beam, Wartortle!" I said, Wartortle froze the shadow ball in place, "now tackle!"

"Dodge!" My opponent called out(AN: Okay, I'm going to get tired of typing 'my opponent' so now his name is Jerry.), the Houndoom tried to get out of the way but failed miserably, Jerry's(AN:…*snickers*) points went down a bit.

"Grrr… Houndoom, use flamethrower!" Jerry said, the Houndoom quickly shot a burst of flame at Wartortle before I could tell him to dodge. Wartortle flew back and my points went down a bit more than Jerry's.

"Wartortle! Are you okay?" I called out to him, Wartortle just jumped back up with an angry look in his eye. Before I could call out an attack, water started swirling around Wartortle, lifting him up on a wave.

"What's this? Looks like Wartortle's learned a new attack; surf!" The MC said, I blinked in surprise then smiled happily.

"Okay, let's win this. Wartortle, surf!" I called out, Wartortle rose up higher on the wave and rode it towards the Houndoom. The wave hit the Houndoom straight on and knocked it out.

"Houndoom!" Jerry called out, worried. The judges all showed X's on their screens.

"And it looks like May's the winner! She will be moving onto the semi-finals!" The MC said into her microphone, I ran up and hugged Wartortle.

"You were great! I'm so proud of you, learning a new attack, all by yourself!" I said, hugging it tightly. I finally returned him to his pokéball and walked back to the coordinators lounge, when I walked inside, I sat down on one of the cushioned chairs and looked up at the screen to see who I was going up against. Drew was up against Meggie, it didn't really surprise me that they had both won their battles, and I was up against some guy named… Yuan? Wow, that's such a unique name; I don't think I've ever met anyone with the name Yuan! Okay, so he has a Gallade, hmmm, how to defeat him with Wartortle…

As I was lost in my thoughts, Drew's battle came up. I looked up with interest, Drew was using his faithful Roselia and Meggie was using her Espeon. I had only looked up in time to see the very end of it, Espeon used one last shadow ball and Roselia was out. I watched in amusement as Drew grit his teeth and returned Roselia to her pokéball, Drew looked at Meggie for a minute before smirking and flicking his hair, to which Meggie smiled brightly.

I stood up and walked out of the coordinator's lounge, passing Drew on the way, he smirked at me and I just stomped off, hiding my blush. I walked out onto the stage and released Wartortle.

_**Okay, I'm too lazy to write out this battle, you all know May won anyway…  
Sooooo… ON TO THE FINAL BATTLE!**_

I stood across from Meggie, biting my lip in anticipation. I released Wartortle just as she released her Espeon, I looked at it nervously, it was way stronger then it looked. The MC called for the battle to begin.

"Wartortle, use aqua tail!" I called; Wartortle immediately complied and hit the Espeon head on.

"Crystal, use swift!" Meggie said, smiling and hopping from one foot to the other. Crystal opened its mouth and shot out multiple stars.

"Withdraw!" I cried, Wartortle managed to get inside of his shell just before the stars hit. Meggie smiled wider.

"Now use psychic!" Meggie sang, twirling around. Crystal's eyes glowed and Wartortle was forced out of his shell and hit by the stars swirling around. Meggie giggled softly, "now how about a little dance?" Meggie suggested, she started twirling around on her own side and Wartortle mimicked her actions through Crystal.

"Wartortle! Try to break free!" I called out to him, I could see Wartortle trying to break free, but not managing to.

"Now let's finish it up with shadow ball!" Meggie giggled, Crystal shot multiple shadow balls at Wartortle and they all hit him at once, knocking him out. The judges all showed X's on their screens.

"And that signals the end of the fight, making Meggie the winner of the Drian Town contest." The MC called out, I walked up to Wartortle. He said his name sadly.

"It's okay, I know you did your best, and for that, I'm proud of you." I said comfortingly to him before putting him back in his pokéball. I walked up to Meggie and smiled brightly at her before sticking my hand out to shake, Meggie grinned back and shook my hand.

The judges came up to award Meggie her ribbon and I stepped out of the way as she received her ribbon, I was a bit sad that I didn't get it but Meggie seemed nice. After the ceremony, everyone started walking away. I was about to walk outside before my vision was blocked by red. I blinked in surprise and looked at the culprit, a rose. So that must mean…

"Heh, not very surprised you lost, May, what with your pathetic coordinating skills." Drew sneered; I sighed and took the rose, ignoring the insult.

"I suppose this rose is for Beautifly?" I asked him dryly, while inside I was hoping he would say it was actually for me.

"Who else could it be for?" Drew said vaguely, I could tell he was about to say more, but before he could, a girl about my age with silver hair pulled into a braid grabbed his arm.

"Brianna's coming." She hissed, Drew's eyes widened and he looked around nervously, I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"Brianna? You mean that nice girl we met on Chrysanthemum Island?" I asked confused, the silver haired girl made a face and laughed dryly.

"Nice? Heh, she's anything but. She might've been nice as a cover, but inside she's a cold, conniving witch." The girl said, she sighed and turned to Drew, "come on, we need to get going."

"Right, later, May." Drew said before he was whisked away by the silver haired girl, I felt an unpleasant feeling building up in my stomach. Was I… jealous? No, there wasn't any possible way. I couldn't possibly be jealous of a girl who Drew is actually friendly with and lets' cling to him. No, I couldn't possibly be _jealous_.

Right?

_**Bwahahaaha! This turned out better than I thought it would.**_

_**Meggie: So, I'm a coordinator?**_

_**Me: Yes.**_

_**Luna: What am I then?**_

_**Me: You'll see later.**_

_**Drew: Why is it that in almost every story about me there's some creepy psycho stalker.**_

_**Me: Because it's fun!**_

_**May: So… I lost?**_

_**Drew: Not that it's all that surprising; it's more surprising that **__**I**__** lost.**_

_**Me: Don't worry; you two will have many wins in the future.**_

_**Meggie: So… this is boring…**_

_**Me: Yes, yes it is… or is it?! *Thunder booms in the background***_

_**Drew: … Yeah, it is.**_

_**Me: …Darnit… *whips out chainsaw and hockey mask* LET'S PLAY RUN OR DIE!**_

_**Drew: Don't we get a say in this?**_

_**Me: NO! NOW RUN!**_

_**Meggie: While we're running, please review and Jynxite might be distracted enough for us to shoot her with a tranquilizer dart. *runs***_

_**Me: MUAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! Review! *Runs after everyone***_


	3. Title inside! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

_**Hello!  
**__**Okay, I was really bored and then, all of a sudden, INSPIRATION!  
And so, I wrote this!  
It's not very good though…  
**__**Meh, oh well.  
**__**Here's the next chapter of;**_

'Anything' means 'Anything'

Chapter Two: My Milkshakes bring all the Trainers to the yard!... Lol, no, not really, the real chapter title is; Milkshakes make me happy!

**Meggie's POV**

Hey there, my name's Meggie. Apparently, it's my turn to tell this story.* Unfortunately, I don't get very many of the good parts… which is so not fair!

Um… what was I saying again?

Oh yeah! I was about to tell you what was happening!

Okay, it was right after the contest when I met the source of our problems…

++~*~++

I was sitting under a tree, meditating to clear my mind, when I felt a shadow block the sun. I opened my eyes and looked up to see a girl with light reddish brown hair standing in front of me (AN: Bonus points if you can guess who it is!), she smiled brightly at me so I smiled back.

"Hi! My name's Brianna! I just watched the contest and you were great!" The girl, Brianna, said. I looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

"Eh, I wasn't _that_ good. I mean, everyone else was really tough." I said in embarrassment, Brianna sat down in front of me.

"Oh no, you were great!" Brianna insisted, suddenly, her eyes stopped sparkling and were filled with malice, "_too_ good, really."

I raised an eyebrow at her sudden attitude change, bipolar much?** Of course, I'm one to talk… think… whatever.

"And by that you mean…?" I inquired, curious as to what her angle was.

"Well, it's rather obvious that you cheated." Brianna said loftily, my eye twitched. It's one thing to accuse someone of cheating; it was a whole other to accuse them with such arrogance!  
"And you think this… why?" I asked, rolling my eyes. Brianna smirked.

"You beat Mister Drew." She hissed out, I rolled my eyes yet again, great, _another_ one of his fangirls to pester me.

"So? Multiple other people have beaten him." I said, quickly getting bored of this girl. Brianna's eyes darkened with malice.

"And they've all cheated; only no one would believe me." Brianna hissed, I snickered in my mind, she sounded like a pissed Seviper.

"Ever thought that you might be wrong?" I asked sarcastically, Brianna scowled.

"I know I'm right." She said, standing up, she started to walk away before looking over her shoulder, "oh, by the way, you might want to watch your back." Brianna called, walking away.

I rolled my eyes before standing up, I was about to go get a milkshake before I thought about her warning, I shook my head, she couldn't be serious. I walked off towards a shake shop I had heard so much about.

++~*~++

As I sipped my cookies'n'cream milkshake, I thought about that girl I had faced earlier in the contest. May, I think her name was. I smiled to myself, her Wartortle was really strong, she just wasn't completely connected to her Pokémon. I quickly paid for my milkshake and walked out of the shake shop, slurping my milkshake happily.

_And then there's that guy, Drew, his aura seemed to be calling for May's, too bad neither of them could sense it._ I thought to myself, not really paying attention to where I was going. As I was lost in thought, I bumped into someone and spilled my milkshake on the ground. I fell to my knees, my eyes glistening with tears.

"It was so young…" I said to myself, cradling the empty milkshake cup like a baby and tearing up. The guy who bumped into me raised an eyebrow in confusion; I finally looked up at him, fully intending to kill him for his blunder when I took a full look at him.

To sum him up in one word: Hot.

He had forest green hair that was ruffled up casually, piercing dark green eyes, and was wearing a dark green jacket over a black shirt and dark green pants with deep lavender sneakers. He had a smirk on his face that widened once he realized I was gaping at him, I then realized myself that I was staring open mouthed at him and closed my mouth quickly, flushing in embarrassment.

"S-sorry." I said, slightly stunned by him. His smirk never faded as he flicked his hair.

"Tch, it's kinda surprising seeing a _coordinator_ trip. After all, you're supposed to be so _coordinated_." He said, spitting out the word 'coordinator' as if it dirtied his mouth. I raised an eyebrow, cute or not, he was rather rude.

"And what, pray tell, is so bad about being a coordinator…" I trailed off, not knowing his name. The guy's smirk grew.

"The name's Darrin." Darrin said, flicking his hair. I rolled my eyes and stood up, brushing myself off.

"Meggie." I said cheerfully, sticking out my hand for him to shake. Darrin took one look and walked off, frowning, I followed him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, confused by his frown. Darrin rolled his eyes.

"What's it to you?" He responded, I just cocked my head to the side with a look of childlike innocence on my face.

"Ugh, fine. I have to check up on my lame coordinator brother(AN: If you can't tell who this is, I'm very disappointed in you.)." Darrin caved, sighing in reluctance. I smiled happily at him.

"I'll help!" I chirped, overjoyed at the opportunity to help someone.

"Um, I don't th-" Darrin was cut off by me grabbing his hand.

"Come on! Let's check the Pokémon center first!" I said, pulling him along behind me.

++~*~++

"Okay, so he's not in the Pokémon center, the contest arena, or the shopping district." I pondered, I quickly turned to Darrin, "I almost forgot, what's his name?"

"Huh? Oh, Drew." Darrin said offhandedly, I raised an eyebrow.

"Drew? Oh yeah, I faced him in the semifinals of my last contest. He was good." I said to myself, Darrin rolled his eyes.

"Tch, coordinators aren't _good_. They only use their Pokémon to show off and look good." Darrin muttered, I whirled around to face him.

"Not all coordinators! Some coordinators Pokémon actually _want_ to compete in contests!" I retorted, Darrin yawned in boredom.

"Sure, whatever." He responded offhandedly, I huffed in annoyance and turned away.

"You know, if you really wanted my help you would act nicer." I muttered, Darrin smirked.

"Ah, but I _didn't_ want your help, you forced it upon me." Darrin remarked smugly, I pondered this for a moment before shrugging.

"Whatever. Hey, before we go look some more, wanna grab a milkshake?" I asked him, grinning brightly. Darrin blinked in surprise at my sudden mood change before shrugging.

"Okay…" He agreed, I clapped happily before grabbing his hand and pulling him along with me towards the shake shop.

"OMG! IT'S HIM! DARRIN!" Some random fangirl shrieked before fainting, there was a sudden silence as every girl turned to look. A few peaceful moments before those girls that were looking were running towards Darrin. Darrin groaned in annoyance and grabbed my hand before running off, dragging me along behind him.

I blinked in surprise before finally regaining the use of my legs and running along beside him, I breathed in and out quickly through my nose.

"So," I said in between breaths, "you get this a lot?"

"Eh," he started, "only in places where they know me. Which is about everywhere."

I smirked at this, "arrogant much?"

He grinned back at me, "maybe, but I have a good reason."

I giggled and looked back to see that we had lost the fangirls, I slowed down alongside Darrin as we leaned against a random building. I looked towards Darrin and grinned.

"So, milkshake?" I asked as if nothing had happened, Darrin just shook his head in wonder.

"Sure." Darrin said, shrugging. I linked arms with him and started skipping off towards the shake shop(again), humming 'the wonderful wizard of oz'.

Unfortunately, I had just added a player to the game.

_**WOOTNESS! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS!**_

_**Drew: Took you long enough!**_

_**May: Oh be quiet, you're just mad because you weren't in this chapter!**_

_**Meggie: YAY!**_

_**Me: Okay, the * thingy is for down here! I figured out how I'm going to write this, it's going to mainly be in Luna's, Meggie's, and May's point of view, rotating each new chapter. Next one is Luna's!**_

_**Luna: Okay…**_

_**Drew: So… what do we talk about?**_

_**Me: Hmmm… I dunno…**_

_**May: Why'd you add ANOTHER Drew to the story?!**_

_**Me: Because I needed another OC.**_

**_Drew: A little short, don't you think?_**

**_Me: I knoooow! AND IT'S HORRIBLE! *bursts out crying*_**

_**Meggie: Let's just wrap this up…**_

_**Me: OKAYS!**_

_**May: Jynxite does not own anything.**_

_**Drew: Except for the OC's.**_

_**Meggie: So please review!**_

_**Luna: And remember kiddo's…**_

_**Everyone: Gorgonzola is not a Japanese monster.**_

**_Random pikachu named Gorgonzola: It's a cheese!_**


	4. A bit about Luna

_**Okay, nothing to say here…  
**__**Oh! Read my authors note at the bottom!  
It's actually kinda important this time!  
And thanks for reviewing everyone!  
I couldn't have done this without you...  
And sorry for the wait!  
...**__**  
DANANANANAAA!  
SPIDERMAN!**_

'Anything' means 'Anything'

Chapter Three: A bit about Luna.

**Luna's POV**

Okay, it's my turn to talk again.

Let's see… where did I leave off…?

Oh yeah, I had just gotten Drew out of there…

++~*~++

I had just managed to avoid a 'Brianna' mishap; I really, _really_ didn't like Brianna. Why, you ask? Trust me, you don't want to know.

"Ugh, I wish Brianna would just stop stalking me already, it's really annoying." Drew muttered beside me, rolling his eyes. I smirked dryly to myself inside my mind; Drew didn't realize how serious this was.

"Oh come on, you're just mad because you didn't get to talk to _May_." I teased him, trying to lighten the mood. Drew instantly blushed.

"Wh-what?! N-no, I'm not upset because of that." Drew scoffed, a faint pink brushed across his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Riiight…" I said in disbelief, Drew grunted and turned away from me.

I sighed and leaned back against the bench back, submersing myself in my thoughts. My thoughts wandered back to how I got involved with Brianna…

_Flaaashbaaaack_

_She smirked as she stood over me, a gun in her hand. My eyes widened and filled with tears._

"_Why, Bri-Bri? I thought we were friends." I sobbed out, scared for my life. Bri-Bri just smirked and brought her foot down onto my face, breaking my nose._

"_Sorry, Lun, but you got in the way." She sneered, pointing the gun at my temple, "and I always get what I want."_

_A loud bang, I was out cold, left with the sound of my former friends' laughter ringing in my ears._

_My last conscious thought was 'Brianna… why?'_

_End Flaaashbaaaack_

I had never really gotten over the fact that my best friend since first grade had actually betrayed me; all over a guy, too!

"Yo, Lun? Luna? Lunesta?" Drew asked repeatedly, snapping his fingers in front of my face. I grabbed his fingers and smiled lightly at him.

"Sorry, got lost in my thoughts for a while there." I said lightly, laughing slightly to add the effect. Drew seemed to buy it and smiled back.

"That's fine, Lun. You just keep thinkin'" Drew said, leaning back and closing his eyes. I sighed and turned around, touching a scar on my head. Yes, Brianna did shoot me, but I didn't die.

_Yet another Flaashbaack_

"_Well, Ms. Trinity. I have to say you are very lucky." The doctor said to me, holding a clipboard, I smiled weakly at him._

"_Thanks." I said, trying to appear happy. The doctor suddenly frowned._

"_Unfortunately, part of your brain has been damaged. We believe that you might be able to have premonitions of some sort now. If you experience anything of that sort, please inform us so we may help." The doctor said seriously. I nodded, knowing full well that I wouldn't._

"_Of course, Doctor."_

_End Flaashbaack_

Of course, I did start to get 'premonitions' as the doctor said, but I never went back to see them. I knew if I did, they would lock me up in the loony bin.

I let out another sigh before I heard the tinkling of bells, my smile brightened.

_Ice cream! _I thought to myself, I jumped up, dragging Drew along with me towards the ice cream vendor. We quickly came up to the cart and I pondered what to get.

"Ummmm… I'll have a strawberry cone, please!" I said happily, Drew smirked and shook his head.

"I'll have a mint chocolate chip cone." Drew drawled, the ice cream lady smiled and gave us our ice cream. I paid and thanked her before walking off, licking my ice cream happily.

"Any particular reason why you wanted ice cream?" Drew asked me, I turned to him, my mouth half-opened when I spaced out.

"_Hey, D-Darrin? Are you okay?!" A girl with shoulder-length brown hair asked a figure lying on the ground. Darrin let out a weak cough._

"_Y-yeah, I'm fine, Meggie. It's May we should be worried about." Darrin said weakly, Meggie smiled slightly before slinging his arm around her shoulder, helping him up._

"_C'mon, let's go find Luna, she might be able to tell us what to do." Meggie said cheerfully, "and then we can go get a milkshake!"_

_Darrin smirked and shook his head, "you never cease to amaze me, Meggie."_

_A figure in black hidden in the rafters aimed a gun at the young, cheerful bit of sunshine (Meggie), "game over." It whispered, a moment of silence before a loud bang went off._

I snapped back to reality with a gasp, my ice cream cone falling out of my hand. I shook and clutched my head with both hands.

"Luna? Luna?! Luna! What's wrong?! Did you… _see_ something?" Drew asked, whispering the last part. I nodded slowly.

"Drew? By any chance, do you know a guy named Darrin?" I asked him, Drew's eyes hardened.

"Yeah, I have an idiotic brother named Darrin. Speaking of which, he said he was coming to visit today." Drew growled out, I nodded slowly.

"He's probably with Meggie, you know, the girl from the contest?" I said thoughtfully, keeping the vision in mind. Drews' eyebrows went up.

"Why would he be… this was in your vision, wasn't it?" Drew asked, his eyes narrowing. I nodded and a look of confusion appeared on Drews' face.

"But still… Darrin hates coordinators…" Drew mumbled, I pondered this for a moment and then shrugged.

"Weirder things have happened." I said with a grin, tapping the side of my head. Drew grinned back before nodding.

"Touché." Drew smirked; I looked over his shoulder and gasped.

"What's that!?" I said in fake horror, Drew swiveled his head around.

"Where?!" He asked fearfully, I snickered silently and swiped his ice cream. Drew turned back around to glare at me; I gave a look of fake innocence.

"What? I dropped the other one." I said with a grin, Drew just glared at me then started off, I ran after him quickly, licking my new ice cream.

"Come on, Luna. We need to find Darrin." Drew said to me, I nodded and then looked up at the sky, suddenly noticing how late it was.

The stars were twinkling brightly, almost as if they were dancing or singing; standing out brightly against the black blanket of the night sky. And in the center of them all; the moon. My namesake, it's always calmed me down, made me happy, being my friend when I thought I was alone. I stole a glance at Drew.

He was looking up at the sky too, seeming lost in the beauty of the night sky. I smiled

slightly; Drew had been my friend since I was a little kid. I still remember when I first met him…

_HOW MANY FLAASHBAACKS ARE THERE?!_

_**Author's POV**_

_A young girl of about eight with silver hair up in two pigtails was sitting on a swing set, kicking her feet aimlessly. She suddenly heard a loud noise and looked up curiously to see a boy of about 10 with chartreuse hair running madly away from a large crowd of girls. The young girl giggled and stood up, feeling bad for the boy. She stealthily followed them, waiting until he was right next to a dark alley before grabbing his hand and yanking him along with her._

"_Follow me if you want to live." She said in a dramatically dark tone before giggling and running off, the boy with green hair shrugged before following her. Eventually, they lost the girls. The two lay side by side on the grass, a moment of silence passing before the girl got up._

"_Why were those girls chasing you, anyways?" She asked, curious. The boy smirked and sat up as well._

"_It's because I'm a famous coordinator. The name's Drew." He said, sticking out his hand, the girl looked at it curiously before shaking it as well._

"_Luna."_

_END OF THE FREAKIN FLASHBACK!_

**Luna's POV**

I giggled quietly as I remembered his situation; even at 10 he was bombarded by lust-crazed fangirls(AN: I tried _so _hard not to gag here.), I mean, some of them weren't even _near_ his age. (AN: *cough*perverts*cough*) Drew always attracted the weird ones.

But the worst of them is definitely Brianna, the old worst one-Rosie- didn't even come close. Rosie was just an obsessed stalker; Brianna's a cold-blooded obsessed murderer.

(AN: We now interrupt your regularly scheduled programs to bring you this important message.

…I'MA LITTLE TEAPOT, SHORT AND STOUT, HERE IS MY HANDLE, HERE IS MY SPOUT!

…Thank you. We will now return to our program.)

I sighed and stood back up, stretching my sore limbs out.

"We should head back to the hotel. It's not very… _safe_ out at night." I said, my eyes shifting around. Drew nodded and got up as well, putting on a dark lavender hat. We walked back to the hotel where we were staying, me staying on constant high alert. We managed to make it back unharmed and I bid Drew a good night before heading to my room. When I reached there, I froze.

In the middle of the room was a stuffed Ursaring. But that's not what stopped me.

What stopped me was the time bomb that was strapped to it's head; showing I had less than ten seconds to live.

_Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock_

Only one thought ran through my head.

_Dangit! I didn't get to finish my ice cream!_

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

_..._

**BOOM!**

_**Oooh, what's gonna happen to Luna?!**_

_**Luna: WHAT?!**_

_**Meggie: I get shot?!**_

_**Darrin: I'm so awesome. *flips hair***_

_**Drew: Hey! Don't steal my thing!**_

_**Me: He's not. He FLIPS his hair. You FLICK your hair.**_

_**Drew: …same difference…**_

_**Me: No, it's actu-**_

_**Geoff: WOOT!**_

_**Luna and Me: *Eye twitch***_

_**Meggie: *hits Geoff on head with hammer then drags his unconscious body into a volcano* There, he'll be preoccupied for a good thirty minutes or so.**_

_**Me: YAY!**_

_**Luna: *Smirks***_

_**May: I WANNA TALK!**_

_**Me: Oh yeah! Next chappie is May's!**_

_**May: YAY!**_

_**Me: I feel this chapter is extremely short…**_

_**Drew: Well duh.**_

_**Darrin: You're not a very good writer.**_

_**Me: *Sniffle* OH! By the way! I'm rewriting two of my stories, 'What's love got to do with it', and 'It's a whole new world to live in'. I'm stuck on them, so I'm just gonna rewrite them completely!**_

_**Random Pikachu: Jynxite doesn't own pokemon… sadly…**_

_**Luna: So remember…**_

_**All: REVIEW!**_

_**Me: Or I'll get all depressed and stop writing for good!**_


	5. Things that go BOOM in the night

**_GYAH!  
I'm such an awful author...  
It took me... I dunno... more than 3 MONTHS to update!  
_****_I stink...  
I understand if you hate me now...  
Feel free to hit me with any variety of weapons... I can't believe it took me this long..  
School stinks, man.  
I mean, I love it, but it keeps me from updating...  
Sigh... hope you enjoy the chapter...  
GYAH!_**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! END. OF. STORY! RAWR!_**

'**Anything' means 'Anything'**

**Chapter Four: Things that go BOOM in the night.**

**May's POV**

Hi guys!

So… lemme see where Luna left off and I'll continue from there…

Hmmm… okay then…

I know where to start now!

Okay… I had heard the explosion as I was finishing up training in a nearby park. I thought nothing of it, just a pokémon battle.

At least, until I heard the screams…

**8:34 PM. Fresia Park.**

"Awesome job guys! You should get a nice long rest, tomorrow, we're going to Rugdillios town for the next contest." I said soothingly to my pokémon. They let out a collective cheer as I returned them to their pokéballs. I smiled contentedly before I put them in my trusted fanny pack. I turned on the path to head back to the pokémon center and looked up at the stars, smiling happily.

**BOOOOOOM**

I fell on my butt, wincing at the loud noise as the ground shook. As soon as the tremor lifted, I jumped right up.

_Wow, that sure was a strong explosion! Wonder if the pokémon's okay…_ I thought naively. I pondered for a moment if I should go and watch the battle, maybe I could gain a few moves or combos' for my pokémon.

Then… the shriek.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!**

I knew that something was amiss, then, so I ran towards the source of the noise as fast as I could.

When I got there, it was chaos.

A huge chunk had been taken out of a hotel building, and pokémon trainers were popping out from everywhere.

Some were using psychic pokémon, others flying types. A few had even gotten their grass types to make large vines to crawl down on. I wondered what had caused the explosion, so I grabbed one of the passing trainers.

She had navy blue hair held up in a ponytail by a light yellow clip with two strands hanging down. She was wearing a white hat over her head and a white scarf around her neck. She had a red jacket with white buttons on and a knee-length red skirt. (AN: Recognize her yet?)

"Hey," I started; intent on getting some answers. "What happe- Dawn?!"

She turned towards me and I could tell that she was indeed Dawn. Dawn burst into tears and clung to me.

"Oh, May! It was awful, AWFUL!" she sobbed out, clinging to me tightly. I sighed and gently patted her back soothingly.

"What was awful?" I asked trying to calm her down, "I need to know everything."

Dawn nodded and slowly walked over to a nearby bench, I followed her the best I could in the midst of the panic; it surprised me how many trainers were staying at that hotel.

"Okay," Dawn started, sitting down. "Here's what happened…"

**Minor part in Dawn's POV**

_Paul and I had come to this region to try it out. Me for the contests, and Paul for the Gyms._

"I just _love_the Halion region! Don't you Paul?" I cheerfully commented, hanging onto Paul's arm. He just looked away, a small red streak on his face.

Hold on, who's Paul?

_He's um… my traveling partner…_

…Riiiight…

_Um… anyway…_

"Yeah… it's cool." Paul said indifferently, still looking away. I sighed, smiling brightly.

"Show some emotion, please?" I asked, giving him the dreaded puppy-dog eyes. Paul made the mistake of looking and crumbled like crackers. He cracked a small smile and I smiled back happily.

"So… shouldn't we head back to the hotel now? It's getting a bit late…" Paul said in his usual monotone voice. I looked up, the stars were brightly shining (AN: SONG!.... sorry… back to the story.).

"Yeah, we probably should… oooh, ice cream!" I ran over to the ice cream stand, Paul trailing behind me with a ghost of a smile on his face.

"One Bubblegum cone with rainbow sprinkles, please!" I told the ice cream man, smiling brightly. He smiled back and made my ice cream, handing it to me. I took it with a thanks and started back to the hotel.

Okay, not to be rude, but could you skip to what you were doing during the explosion?

_Right, sorry._

I fell back onto my bed with a yawn, ready to sink into its' fluffy depths. I had almost done that when…

**BOOOOOOOOOOM!**

I fell off the bed with a shriek, wondering what happened. I stood up and opened the window, sticking my head out.

Right below me was a huge hole where the other rooms should have been.

It took me a few seconds to realize what was going on before I screamed for all I had.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

I could hear the other trainers around shouting in surprise as well and scrambling to get out. I quickly sent out my Lopunny to help me down.

"Lopunny, use bounce!" I commanded, hopping on her back. Lopunny let out a cry of warning before hopping out the window, bringing me down softly to the ground. I quickly returned her and started looking around for Paul.

"Paul?! PAUL?!" I cried out repeatedly, looking around wildly. I started running through the crowd, looking for Paul when I was grabbed by someone.

**End Minor part in Dawns POV**

**Back to May's POV**

"And that's when I sat down here and started my story." Dawn finished, her eyes looking around wildly. I nodded slowly and stood up, offering my hand to Dawn.

"Well," I started, smiling brightly, "I'll help you look for him; what's he look like?"

"Oh really? You will?! Awesome! Okay… he has light purple hair, he's wearing a purple shirt and brown pants." Dawn said thoughtfully. I nodded and helped her up, smiling brightly again.

"Well, I'll look over there, you look over there, 'kay?" I asked, pointing in two different directions. Dawn nodded.

"'kay." She confirmed, throwing a military salute before running off. I smiled wearily and headed in the opposite direction as Dawn; bumping into people along the way.

"Sorry, my bad, oops, excuse me, coming through." I said again and again, weaving my way through the crowd; keeping a lookout for purple hair.

I was just about to go look in another direction when a flash of purple caught my eye, I smiled and worked my way in that direction; only to find that the purple was a purple shoe being fought over by a pair of girls. I just stood there in amazement while the girls continued fighting over the shoe.

"It's mine! Darrin _specifically_ dropped it towards me!" the first girl growled out, the second girl scoffed and flipped her hair.

"Dream on, sister! He dropped it towards _me_! You're _way_too ugly to catch his interest!" the first girl growled again and the two resumed their fight. If this was an anime; I would be sweatdropping right now. I let out a sigh and continued on my way, the crowd of people never seemed to end.

I heard another scream from somewhere around me and I looked up; quickly enough that I was able to catch a limp figure falling from a window. I gasped and started running for her; but a Shiftry was already racing towards the figure. The Shiftry quickly caught him/her and brought them over to an ambulance. I smiled in relief and continued looking.

I was fighting against the crowd; now, so I decided to send out Beautifly to help me. I quickly threw her pokéball in the air; Beautifly appeared in a flash of red. I quickly told her what to look for and she set off. (AN: Yes, I'm too lazy to write it out. Deal with it.) I kept working against the crowd; and kept failing miserably. I saw a flash of green and immediately thought _'Drew'_. I worked my way towards it, seeing a guy with green hair and a lavender jacket standing next to a tree; looking up at the chunk missing in the hotel.

"Drew!" I said, having finally worked my way over to him, "what're you doing here?!"

Drew turned to look at me; I could see a hollow look had come over his eyes. "Hello, May. I was staying here with Luna." Drew said to me in a monotone voice, I winced and looked at Drew curiously.

"Who?" I asked with curiosity.

"You met her earlier at the contest; she was the one with the silver hair." Drew answered, still talking in that creepy monotone voice. I winced again and looked around.

"Where is she, then?" I asked, I could see a look of pain spasm on Drews features before he lowered his head; his bangs covering his eyes. "Drew?" I asked tentatively, worried.

"She was right next to the explosion. The explosion... it came from her room..." Drew said softly, I could see tears coming from his eyes. I gasped and immediately hugged Drew; wishing I could make his pain go away. "I can't lose her again..." Drew muttered, I wondered what that meant, but I pushed it to the back of my mind and concentrated on comforting Drew. By now, most of the people had gotten away, so we were virtually alone.

"C'mon, Drew. I'm sure she's okay." I said softly, smiling a little. Drew looked up.

"I know she'll be okay; she's not the kind of person who would go down without a fight." Drew said, wiping away his tears. He smiled at me and I felt my knees weaken, "thanks, May."

"N-no problem." I said weakly, a warm feeling lightening up my cheeks. I quickly tried to stomp it down but the darned thing wouldn't listen. Thankfully, Drew wasn't watching me.

"I guess I'll have to stay in a pokémon center for the night..." Drew sighed and started walking, I obviously followed him; seeing as I was staying in the pokémon center. I was about to start talking when a loud buzzing noise interrupted me.

I gulped and looked towards the buzzing noise; heading straight for me was a horde of black and red Beedrill. I gasped and started running; dragging Drew along with me. When he was able to, he started running beside me.

We ran into town and screams were heard, the sounds of doors and windows being shut was all around us. We ran straight inside the pokémon center and panted, thankful we had made it.

"Those Beedrill... they aren't normal..." I heard someone mutter, I turned and saw a guy with light purple hair staring out the window. I walked over to him.

"What do you mean 'they aren't normal'?" I asked him, he turned to look at me in surprise and then turned to look back out the window again.

"I've seen these Beedrill before; sadly, my own parents were the ones who bred them." The guy sighed and sat down, "those Beedrill, they were made to kill."

My eyes widened and I let out a small gasp. I looked out the window and saw the Beedrill buzzing around, I could also see a brown-haired boy running as fast as he could towards the pokémon center; he had almost made it when the Beedrill came down upon him. When they dispersed; all that was left was a pile of bones. I gasped and slowly backed away from the doorway.

Suddenly; all the Beedrill started heading out of town in one direction; almost as if they were under someone's... control. I was glad, but still stayed away from the doorway. I quickly made my way over to Drew, wanting to talk to him some more.

Drew was currently pacing; back and forth, back and forth, and back and forth yet again. His features were in a look of deep concentration; probably trying to figure a way out of this. I sighed and tapped him on the shoulder, smiling weakly at him.

"Guess we won't be going to the next town for a while, huh?" I said weakly, Drew raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously. With those killer Beedrill on the rise... there's no telling _when_ they'll come back..." Drew trailed off, looking out the window. I followed his gaze to where the Hotel used to be...

**MEANWHILE... ELSEWHERE...**

"So... she was taken care of?" A shadowy figure asked an equally shadowy figure(AN: OOOOH! Mysterious...), smirking evilly.

"Yes, I made sure she went out with a... 'boom'." The second shadowy figure chuckled evilly. The first figure also laughed evilly.

"Soon... soon I will have eliminated all of the obstacles in my way... And then... he shall be MINE!" The first shadowy figure laughed out, "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"..." The second shadowy figure sweat-dropped and slowly crept away in the shadows, revealing long, purpley hair. (AN: No, it's not who you think it is.)

**AGAIN ELSEWHERE...**

A figure clawed its' way out of the wreckage of the Hotel, panting heavily. It returned a Scyther to its' pokéball and brushed itself off.

"Think you can get rid of me that easily, do you? Well, we'll just see about that..." Luna growled out, stalking off to the nearest building; her silvery hair glinting in the moonlight.

**_*sigh* This chapter sucked._**

**_Drew: Well duh. EVERY chapter stinks in comparison to my greatness. *flicks hair*_**

**_Luna: *shrug* Not too shabby I guess..._**

**_Meggie: I thought it was cool! Finally; someone dies!_**

**_Darrin: But we don't even know him..._**

**_Me: Oh, if you're wondering who the brown-haired guy was; take your pick. There's been loads of brown-haired guys in Pokémon. Personally, I believe I killed off Kenny, but meh._**

**_May: Also, Jynxite(Now wanting to be called Marilla) is putting all stories on hold except for this one._**

**_Me: I stink... *sniffle* I'M THE WORST AUTHOR EVER!_**

**_Meggie: There, there...*pats back*_**

**_Darrin: So... yeah... Review._**

**_Luna: PLEASE review._**

**_Me: Even though I stink..._**

**_Crystal: Nyah nyah, just stop whining and hurry up and end this authors note!_**

**_Me: Meeeeh._**

**_Crystal: MEEEEEEEEEEH!_**

**_Me: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!_**

**_Crystal&Me: MEEEEEEEEEE-_**

**_Drew: SHUT UP!_**

**_Luna: Again, please review. Even just a 'good job' or something that short will cheer her up._**

**_Me: Again, feel free to hurt me with any sort of weapon; I deserve it._**


	6. How 'bout them Beedrill?

_**LE GASPLES!  
Two updates in THREE DAYS?!  
IT'S A NEW RECORD!  
…anyway, I felt bad about the late update, so I typed this baby up.  
I don't really like it though… but I hope you do!  
Anyway, remember I will respond to any review you may give me, or I will at least try to.  
And if you don't understand anything, just tell me.  
Flames, Critiques, Compliments, Advice, Spam, or Anonymous Reviews are all accepted and responded to.  
And thank you for reading my story, it's so very… sweet of you…  
*sniffle* I'm gonna cry…  
Okay, just read the chapter…  
*runs off sniffling***_

'**Anything' means 'Anything' **

**Chapter Five: How 'bout them Beedrill?**

**Meggie's POV**

So, it's back to me, is it?

Let's see… May's covered HER story in the explosion… so I think I'll do mine now!

Okay… here's what I was doing…

**8:34 PM. The Purple Miltank.**

I happily slurped on my milkshake (AN: Yes, I am obsessed with milkshakes. BLAH!), completely unaware of the horrors about to unfold. I paid for my milkshake and skipped out, humming a cheerful little tune. I decided to go visit one of my friends who was staying at the (AN: surprise surprise.) Hotel. (AN: And yes, it's name is actually; 'The Hotel'.) I haven't seen Ritchie in years! I kept humming on my way to the Hotel when suddenly…

**BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

A loud explosion, startling me and almost throwing me to the ground. I jumped up and started sprinting towards the source.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!**

I covered my ears at the shriek and sprinted even faster. When I reached the site; it was chaos.

People were running around everywhere in a panic, trying desperately to get away from the collapsing building. I stood there in shock before a familiar brunette grabbed me and pulled me away from the crowd. I blinked before I registered what was going on before me and actually reacted.

"What the heck's going on, Ritchie?!" I asked, turning towards said brunette. "And why is there a chunk of the Hotel missing?!"

"I'm not really sure myself," Ritchie said, shrugging, "all I know is that there was an explosion; and BOOM! The whole place was falling down." Ritchie motioned out a building falling down with his hands; complete with sound effects.

"Okay then…" I said, sweatdropping. I looked up at the falling building and saw a figure fall from a window. I gasped and took out a pokéball, throwing it up in the air.

"Of the divine forces I call upon thee!(AN:… yeah… don't know how I thought up that…)" I called as the pokéball let out a burst of red light. A Shiftry appeared from the burst and called out his name. "Forge, go rescue that person!" I instructed him, pointing towards the shadowy figure, Forge immediately rushed over there and caught them easily. Forge brought them back over here. I quickly took in her appearance as a reflex. She had long, amethyst colored hair tied back in a ponytail, was wearing a light purple t-shirt, jade green sneakers, and sky blue jeans. I quickly set about to waking her up.

"Hey, are you okay?" I said, shaking her gently. Ritchie lingered above us, watching anxiously. The girl stirred for a bit and then quickly sat up, wincing and rubbing her neck. She blinked once before turning her eyes towards me.

"What happened?" She asked in a mildly rough tone, I looked up towards the Hotel.

"Well, you, um, fell out of a window." I said sheepishly, "then my Shiftry saved you." The girl blinked again before smiling broadly.

"Thank you!" The girl said, a toothy smile upon her face. "Oh, my name's Melanie, by the way."

"Meggie." I said nonchalantly, smiling back. "It's no problem, I save people on a regular basis."

"It's true, she does." Ritchie butted in, smiling widely, "hello, there. My name is Ritchie, pleased to meet you." Ritchie said, bowing comically. Melanie giggled and stood up, brushing herself off.

"Well, thank you for the help. But I must be going now, tons of places to be, and so little time. Ya know?" Melanie said with a wink, she waved and walked off. Ritchie stared after her and I smacked him in the back of the head.

"Come on, lover boy. We'd better see if we can help any." I said, dragging away a very red Ritchie who was currently babbling like an idiot.

As soon as we reached the rubble- which was all that was left- we heard a loud buzzing noise. Needless to say, we both were puzzled/befuddled. I turned towards the buzzing sound and saw a _huge_ pack of red and black Beedrill. My eyes widened and I grabbed Ritchie and ran as if my life depended on it. (AN: …*snicker*)

"Why're we running from those lightweights? We could take'm out, no sweat!" Ritchie proclaimed, pumping his fist in the air as he ran. I rolled my eyes.

"Because, Ratty, those aren't normal Beedrill," I said, my eyes frantically looking around for a way to escape, "those Beedrill were made to kill."

Ritchie's eyes widened and then narrowed, "and how, exactly, do you know this?" He asked accusingly. I laughed nervously.

"Um… the wonders you can find on Pokébay, right?" I said sheepishly, Ritchie just rolled his eyes and sighed; he was used to this by now. I eventually saw an old abandoned log cabin up ahead. "Up there!" I called, speeding up. Ritchie tried desperately to match my pace. I reached the cabin first and held open the door while he scurried inside, I, following him. I shut the door and bolted it closed with a chair. We both sat down, panting heavily.

"So... how 'bout them Beedrill?" Ritchie asked, trying to make me laugh. I managed a weak smile… then collapsed on the floor; passing out immediately.

_Dream/Flashback…thing._

**Authors POV**

_A girl of about twelve was wandering through a dark forest, nervously jumping at every little sound. She wanted to get through the forest and to the next town as quickly as possible; where it was safe. She cautiously stepped forward, trying not to disturb any Pok_é_mon._

_She heard a twig snap from behind her and nervously turned around, gulping as she did so. When she saw what made the noise, she quickly hid behind a tree; trying not to catch the attention of the Team Rocket members walking her way. She quickly scurried up the tree; careful not to make any noise. The girl studied those down below her with wide eyes; there were about ten of them; way too many to take out._

"_Okay," the first guy said in a gruff voice, "I think here is as good a place as any to test them out." With those words, the other members took out Pok_é_balls and threw them up; releasing black and red Beedrill. They then sent out a Caterpie; the girl was wondering what they were doing, so she stuck around. When they ordered the Beedrill to attack the Caterpie, it was gone in a matter of seconds. The girls eyes widened at this and she gasped. One of the team rocket members heard her and ordered the Beedrill to attack; she sprang out of the tree and started running; sending out a Rapidash on the way._

_She hopped on the Rapidash and ordered it to use flamethrower on the Beedrill behind them; the Rapidash did so without turning around. Sadly, only a few Beedrill fainted and left the chase. The girl was reaching the edge of the forest when the Beedrill used Poison Sting; it hit mainly her and almost completely missed her Rapidash. She gasped in pain as the Beedrill disappeared; confident their poison would take care of the job. The girl, meanwhile, had used a mix of Pecha berries and Lum berries to heal her Rapidash while limping towards the town. She had almost reached the edge when she collapsed; face-down._

_A boy with light purple hair was whistling and walking towards home, happy because he had beaten all of his challengers today, when he saw the girl lying face-down on the ground. He immediately hurried over to her, trying to see if she was okay or not. When he saw the Poison Stingers in her, he winced; that HAD to be painful. He carefully took them out and picked her up, planning on carrying her to his home; he had a few things he thought would help her._

_When they got there, he laid her down on a comfy cot and quickly set about to making the antidote to the poison. He quickly administered it to her wounds; hoping he wasn't too late. A few minutes later, she sat up, gasping for air; her eyes looking around wildly. She eventually spotted him, he smiled at her and she smiled nervously back._

"_W-where am I?" She asked, genuinely confused._

"_You're at my house; I saw you passed out on the ground and I figured you might want to wake up somewhere more… comfortable." The boy said, grinning, "by the way, my name's Crockett, what's yours?" _

"_Oh,sorry. My name's Meggie." Meggie said, smiling happily._

_**Okay, I'm tired of writing a flashback/dream thing for Meggie, so let's go somewhere else.**_

**Darrin's POV**

I watched the windows, just _daring_ the Beedrill to try and get in. Pacing restlessly, I wondered where Meggie was… wait… why was I thinking about that annoying little ball of energy? She's completely irritating! She never let's anyone get a word in, she's _way_ too hyper, and she's obsessed with milkshakes! Okay, calm down, Darrin. Just stop thinking about her and everything will be okay. I took a deep breath and sat down on the floor; it was rather ironic that I had ended up in the Contest hall. The other people here decided to have a mock contest so that they wouldn't be bored. I decided to watch just to mock them later on… and 'cause I was bored.

I watched the Contest hall be filled with rather… dazzling attacks, I suppose I have to admit; but it was still a waste. When it got to the battling part, I was rather surprised; quite a few of the contestants had very strong Pokémon and they handled them expertly. When the winner was announced, I was already lost in thought about contests; maybe they weren't all bad…

I shrugged and shook my head; maybe not all, but most were. I stood up and looked out the window; the Beedrill hadn't come back, so a few people were nervously venturing out onto the streets. I waited a few moments before joining them out there, confident the Beedrill wouldn't come back for a while at least.

I approached the Pokémon Center to get a room to stay in, when I walked in, I spotted a familiar head of green hair and smirked; I had finally found my little brother.

I walked over towards him, wanting to bug him like old times. When I reached him; he was pacing restlessly, a girl with brown hair in pigtails watching him anxiously; I assumed she was his girlfriend. I snuck up behind him, wanting to scare him.

"Hey little bro', long time, no see, eh?" I said, smirking and putting my hands in my pockets. Drew spun around, glaring once he realized it was me.

"I'm not in the mood, Darrin." He growled out, I faked a sad look.

"Awww, what's wrong? Don't wanna see your older- and better-looking- brother?" I asked, a puppy-dog pout on my face. Drew's eyes narrowed, I could tell he was getting agitated.

"Um… excuse me for asking… but who're you?" The girl with the pigtails asked, genuinely confused. I blinked and looked from Drew to her.

"You mean you haven't even told your _girlfriend_ about me?" I asked incredulously, I knew Drew didn't like to say he was related to me, but to not tell his _girlfriend_ was just… wow. They both turned bright red and Drew muttered something incoherent, looking away.

"I-I'm not his girlfriend, I'm just his friend." She said, finally managing to say something coherent. I smirked; I could tell Drew liked this girl, so I decided to mess with him a bit.

"Oh really?" I asked, sitting down next to her, "well, I bet you have some other boyfriend, you being as beautiful as you are." I said with a wink, she blushed again.

"No, I don't have anyone like that…" She said nervously, I could tell Drew was getting mad, perfect. I smiled beautifully at her, trying to get her to let her guard down.

"Darrin, that's enough." Drew growled, glaring evilly at me. I smirked right back at him.

"What's wrong? Afraid I'll steal your beautiful maiden away?" I asked, chuckling softly. Drew's face heated up even more if that was possible.

"That's it; I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" Drew proclaimed, giving me a death glare.

"I accept." I said calmly, standing up. I smirked and walked over to the doors, walking outside and onto a battle field. We both took our places at our respective ends of the field; thankfully we had found someone to referee us. Drew took out a Pokéball and threw it up in the air, staying silent as he did so. His ever-famous Roselia popped out of her Pokéball and called her name elegantly, ready for battle as always. I took a Pokéball of my own out of my belt and threw it up.

"Attack, Ursaring!" I called out as my Ursaring appeared. He let out a guttural roar and glared at Roselia, snarling in the back of his throat. I smirked triumphantly at Drew and he just smirked right back at me.

"Let this battle… begin!" the referee guy called out, lowering his hands.

"Ursaring, use Aerial Ace!" I called out, trying to get ahead while I could. Ursaring followed my order and started rushing at Roselia, almost disappearing.

"Roselia, Petal Dance." Drew said confidently, flicking his hair. Roselia surrounded herself in shimmering flower petals that cut at Ursaring when he went through them to get to Roselia. Roselia was hit hard and flew back; a cloud of dust rising as she landed. Drew quickly made sure she was okay before ordering his next attack.

"Use Shadow Ball!" He called out, still smirking. Roselia quickly conjured up the ball of darkness and flung it at Ursaring.

"Use Shadow Claw!" I called, wanting to wipe that smirk off of Drews pretty little face. Ursaring easily cut through the Shadow Ball and continued towards Roselia, slashing at her and knocking her back. I ordered another Shadow Claw and Drew ordered Roselia to dodge, this continued for a while; I couldn't understand what his strategy was.

Then it hit me.

"Ursaring, st-" but it was too late, before I could finish, Drew had already given his order.

"SolarBeam." Drew said, grinning triumphantly. Roselia easily conjured up enough sun to charge up SolarBeam quickly and unleashed it. Ursaring, being too tired from chasing Roselia around, had no energy left to dodge. Ursaring was hit full on; fainting immediately, already being weakened from the Petal Dance earlier. My mouth turned into a tight line as I quietly returned Ursaring to his Pokéball and reattached it to my belt. I sighed and walked over to Drew.

"You've won this one, but don't expect the next one to be yours." I said to Drew, smirking as I did so. Drew rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Whatever you say Darrin." Drew said in an exasperated voice, I grinned and held my hand out to him.

"It _was_ a good battle, though. You've improved quite a bit since last time, Drew." I said honestly, Drew looked suspiciously at my outstretched hand, but eventually shook it.

"Thanks, I _should_ say the same about you, but if you _had_ improved, you would have beaten me." Drew said, smirking victoriously. I rolled my eyes and took my hand back.

"I'll see you around, later little bro'." I said, walking off with my back towards him. As I walked, my mind was once again plagued with thoughts of Meggie. I sighed and physically shook my head to try and rid myself of these annoying thoughts. Why must she continue to invade my thoughts? Oh well, I'll figure that out later. Right now, I have a craving for a milkshake…

_**Well, that's it for the chapter.**_

_**Meggie:… that's it? I just pass out and then Darrin comes in?**_

_**Me: Well, I was idea-drained.**_

_**Luna: It was okay… but I wanna see what happens to me!  
Me: Don't worry, your chapter's next. And yes, if you guys haven't figured it out yet, Luna survived.**_

_**Darrin: That was the most pathetic Pokémon battle I've ever been in.**_

_**Me: It's the ONLY one Darrin.**_

_**Darrin: Well… MEH!  
Me: MEH!**_

_**Darrin: MEEEEEEEEH!**_

_**Meggie: SHUT UP YOU TWO! It's bad enough I have to sit in your head and listen to you and Grim have the 'Meh' competitions, I'm not going to go through it again!**_

_**Me:… well MEH to you!**_

_**Drew: Either way, it WAS a badly written Pokémon battle.**_

_**Me: I know that, and for that I apologize. I've never written a Pokémon battle before… so… yeah… Oh! And you got to find out the identity of that mysterious guy in the Pokémon center with purple hair that WAS NOT Paul.**_

_**Paul: When DO I get to come in?!**_

_**Me: When I feel like it.**_

_**May: I was hardly in this one!**_

_**Me: That's to be expected. I always have trouble fitting everyone into the chapters so I split you three up into your own chapter sets. I even have a cycle for you guys!**_

_**May: Oh yeah… oops?**_

_**Drew: Really, May. How thickheaded can you be?**_

_**May: I'm not thickheaded! I'm just… slow.**_

_**Me: Well, as much as I hate to break up this adorable lovers quarrel, we need to finish up the chapter.**_

_**May: Oh yeah. So um… Please read and review! …though I suppose you've already read… so please review!**_

_**Meggie: That's never really made sense to me…**_

_**Me: Me neither. But that's another matter.**_

_**Drew: Achem… anyway…**_

_**Luna:…**_

_**Me: Luna…?**_

_**Luna: *ish currently jamming out while listening to an iPod touch***_

_**Me: HEY! THAT'S MINE! *chases after Luna***_

_**Drew: …I feel so sorry for you guys…**_

_**Meggie: Eh, you get used to it.**_

_**Darrin: Anyway, Jynxite doesn't own The Purple Cow(Which is the awesomest Milkshake place EVER!) or Pokémon.**_

_**Meggie: Again… please review.**_

_**Luna: You never let us listen to it!**_

_**Me: That's because it's mine!**_


End file.
